Et s'il devenait son majordome?
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: 3ème volet de la série "Et si..." Si Drago faisait la seule chose qui met Hermione hors d'elle, et qu'à cause de lui ils se retrouvaient dans une situation trop bizarre? Merci aux innombrables shojos que je lis en ce moment! Enjoy!


**.**

 **Et s'il devenait son majordome ?**

 **.**

 **Note 1 :** J'adooore la relation maître-serviteur dans un couple hétéro, je trouve ça tellement sexy ^^. Cette fiction est donc un délire perso, juste pour le fun, d'une situation qui n'arrivera jamais. (merci Black Butler, kamisama Hajimemashita et YoukoXboku SS pour m'avoir monté la tête!)

 **Note 2:** J'ai une certaine obsession pour les bibliothèques en ce moment... Désolée ^^'

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Malfoy…

La bibliothèque, un samedi après-midi d'automne. Une belle journée pour réviser, calme et tranquille. Hermione avait décidé de consacrer sa journée aux B.U.S.E qui approchaient et s'était installée près d'une fenêtre avec tous les livres qui pouvaient l'aider à approfondir ses connaissances en Histoire de la Magie. Elle était plongée dans un traité sur les Trolls quand le serpentard avait débarqué à sa table pour l'embêter un peu. En insistant lourdement, et en l'insultant copieusement au passage.

\- Je te jure que je te jette un sort si tu n'arrêtes pas _immédiatement_.

\- Pff, arrêtes Granger, j'ai peur, réponds le blond d'un air narquois. Comme si tu allais prendre ce risque.

Il continua d'agiter au dessus de sa tête le livre d'histoire qu'il venait de lui prendre. Hermione sentit la moutarde lui au monter au nez. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il la harcelait comme un gamin et ça commençait bien faire.

\- Malfoy, je T'AI DIS DE…

Elle a monté le ton sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et ne se souvint de Mme Pince que trop tard. _Faites qu'elle soit occupée…_

\- MISS GRANGER !

La Gryffondor tressaillit, et se retourna vers la bibliothécaire arrivant vers eux à toute allure. Elle crispa les poings. Du coin de l'œil elle vit l'autre imbécile arborer un air réjoui. _Sale petit…_

 _-_ Ah, excusez-moi d'avoir parlé si fort Mme Pince. Je voulais juste réviser quand…

Malfoy tournait déjà les talons. Avec _son_ livre.

\- Quand Malfoy est venu m'agresser !

C'était un coup bas mais ça marcha. Mme Pince pivota la tête vers le blond, un air menaçant sur le visage. On dirait une chouette ayant repéré une souris. Le serpentard s'était figé en entendant son nom et blêmit en voyant l'expression vorace de la bibliothécaire. Il tenta un sourire enjôleur.

\- Mme Pince…

Hermione voyait déjà la bibliothécaire obliger Malfoy à partir avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle pourrait tranquillement retourner à ses révisions et…

\- Dehors ! TOUS LES DEUX ! cria Mme Pince en leur montrant la porte.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est sa faute !

Ils ont dit la même phrase ensemble, avec plus ou moins de sincérité. S'en rendant compte, ils s'étaient tourné l'un vers l'autre en se défiant du regard. Hermione ressentit une envie violente de l'étrangler. Mais elle s'en empêcha et brisa leur échange de regards haineux. Il y avait plus important.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, j'ai un devoir sur les Troll pour la semaine prochaine, dit-elle d'une voix un peu suppliante.

Malfoy ricana à coté d'elle et elle du faire un effort pour l'ignorer. Elle regarda Mme Pince dans les yeux avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable, essayant de lui faire passer la rigueur et l'amour du travail scolaire qui l'animait.

\- SORTEZ ! asséna Mme Pince d'un ton sans réplique.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, leurs affaires en vrac autour d'eux. Ils avaient résisté et la bibliothécaire les avait un peu « aidés » à sortir. La porte de la bibliothèque claqua derrière leur dos. Hermione passa la main sur son visage, écœurée. _Une après-midi foutue…_ Malfoy se décolla de la porte et après avoir balayé du regard le chantier qui s'étalait à leurs pieds, il lui fit face, furieux, sa baguette à la main.

\- Granger… commença-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Là, c'était trop. Elle qui était plutôt calme habituellement face à ses petites perfidies, cette fois elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Les insultes, le mépris, elle s'en fichait. Mais l'empêcher de travailler, c'était impardonnable.

\- T'es un crétin Malfoy ! Lui cria-t-elle, toute sage retenue envolée. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? Hein ? Il fallait vraiment venir me déranger alors que je travaillais tranquillement ?

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le provoquer, mesquin comme il était, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

\- Hé, tu me parles autrement ou…

\- Ou quoi ? T'es juste un imbécile qui se croit supérieur aux autres ! Je te jure que tu va regretter ça !

Malfoy blêmit et son visage se durcit. Elle le vit regarder autour d'eux sans que sa colère ne retombe. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

\- T'es allée trop loin, Dent-de-lapin, dit-il froidement en se mettant en garde.

Hors d'elle, elle sortit sa baguette également. Elle a oublié qu'ils étaient en plein jour devant une bibliothèque bondée, et qu'ils risquaient gros à se jeter des sorts à l'école. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était de lui faire payer son comportement horripilant. Et de toute façon, elle n'allait pas le laisser lui jeter un sort sans réagir. _Tu va devenir chauve Malfoy, tu feras moins le malin après…_

\- _D_ _ilata calvitium_ !

\- _U_ _lcera_ _lis !_

Ils avaient lancé leurs sorts en même temps. Hermione s'était jetée en arrière pour éviter son maléfice provoquant des furoncles, et elle aperçut les deux rayons de lumière se percuter avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Ils fusionnèrent pour donner un maléfice d'un verdâtre particulièrement malsain, puis il y eu une déflagration sourde. Le maléfice rebondit sur les murs, jusqu'à toucher Malfoy en pleine tête alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir.

Sa colère retomba d'un coup en l'entendant crier. Elle le vit basculer en arrière comme au ralentit. _Non…_ Elle se mit à trembler. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et l'angoisse lui coupa le souffle. Maladroitement, elle se releva et courus vers lui. _Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'espère qu'il…_ Au moment elle allait l'atteindre, il y eu un « PSChiiiiitt » retentissant et un nuage de fumée bleu enveloppa le corps inerte du serpentard. Le nuage devint opaque en un instant. Elle pila devant lui alors que les pires scénarios passaient devant ses yeux.

\- Malfoy ?

Sa voix angoissée résonna dans le couloir. Personne ne les a entendus malgré leurs cris, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle n'osa pas toucher la fumée de peur d'être atteinte par le maléfice aussi car elle savait que ce genre de réaction magique n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle se tordit les mains en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant n'importe quoi, de l'aide, quelqu'un… Elle perdit une poignée de seconde à paniquer, avant de se reprendre et d'essayer de réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas l'état du serpentard dans ce nuage bizarre. _Respire…_ Elle devait faire quelque chose. La gryffondor se passa mentalement tous les contre-sorts qu'elle connaissait, tout en se disant dans un coin de sa tête qu'à sa place, il aurait tournés les talons et l'aurait laissée là. Elle allait en tenter un quand le nuage se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Et là…

Elle se figea, la baguette levée et la bouche ouverte, incapable de réfléchir.

 _Ah._

Malfoy était debout face à elle. Il portait un costume noir queue-de-pie, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et des gants blancs. Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis sourit et s'inclina légèrement en avant, la main droite sur le cœur.

\- Je suis à votre service, Miss. Ordonnez, j'obéirai, dit-il doucement.

...

\- Voilà comment je l'ai trouvé, Professeur, fini la gryffondor d'une voix qu'elle espéra convaincante.

Ils étaient dans le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall. Après avoir essayé sans le moindre succès et de plus en plus désespérément tous les contre-sorts possibles pour annuler l'enchantement, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller voir la directrice de sa maison pour obtenir de l'aide. Parce que c'était intenable et qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Pas si elle tenait à la vie.

Elle lui coula un regard, espérant vaguement qu'il redevienne lui-même instantanément. Ou mieux, qu'elle se réveille dans son dortoir en se disant qu'elle faisait vraiment des rêves étranges. Mais non. Il se tenait toujours légèrement en retrait, toujours en costume et toujours avec cet air respectueux qui était complètement déplacé sur sa figure. Elle eu brutalement envie de le secouer.

Elle soupira intérieurement et essaya d'avoir l'air innocent devant Mac Gonagall. La scène se rejouait dans sa tête, et elle était partagée entre l'angoisse (Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Elle aurait une retenue ? Elle serait renvoyée ? Mon dieu, comment elle allait l'annoncer à ses parents ? Et aux garçons ? Mon dieu, mon di…) et une colère féroce envers Malfoy (C'était de sa faute tout ça ! Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille, aussi ? Rien ne serait arrivé !).

Malheureusement, leur dispute idiote avait eu des conséquences aussi inquiétantes que bizarres. Depuis que le nuage c'était dissipé, il faisait tout ce qu'elle demandait. Absolument tout. Avec la classe d'un majordome stylé.

Après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il était à son service - plus quelques secondes où il y avait eu un blanc dans le cerveau de la gryffondor - elle s'était reprise et avait voulu partir. Bon, il avait changé de fringues et disait des choses bizarres, mais il était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ca restait Malfoy. Qu'il se débrouille avec ses _merveilleux_ amis ou ses _fantastiques_ parents, et que son rang _tellement_ supérieur lui serve pour une fois à trouver une solution. Elle se sentait un peu coupable mais elle était pratiquement certaine que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir. Et puis bon, honnêtement elle avait d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter avec les examens et il venait de ficher par terre toute une merveilleuse journée à réviser, donc… Elle avait ramassé ses affaires et avait voulu tourner les talons. Elle avait à peine fait un pas vers la tour gryffondor qu'il s'était matérialisé près d'elle et avait insisté pour porter son sac, qui était « … tellementlourdpour sa maîtresse ». Là, elle avait regardé avec les yeux écarquillés, certaine de s'être finalement cognée en tombant et d'halluciner. Mais la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule lui prenant le sac, l'odeur de son parfum alors qu'il se penchait pour ajuster sa robe de sorcière, ou le son de sa voix lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait faire ensuite étaient trop réels. Elle avait bien dû admettre que c'était vrai, qu'il était _vraiment_ à son service et qu'elle était _vraiment_ dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Elle avait donc essayé de le rendre à lui-même après l'avoir attiré dans une classe vide - personne ne devait le voir comme ça - sans succès.

C'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans le bureau de la directrice des gryffondors, à essayer de ne pas voir le scepticisme dans les yeux de son professeur et avec l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

\- Ca c'est passé comme ça, hum ?

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Elle avait un peu enjolivée les choses, mais pourquoi elle serait punie alors que c'était à cause de ce crétin qu'ils en étaient arrivés aux mains ? Et de toute façon, il ne risquait pas d'être renvoyé, lui…

Le professeur la dévisagea encore une seconde, puis se tourna vers Malfoy. Qui leva les yeux vers elle, tout en retenue et en respect, une expression aimable sur le visage. Même Mac Gonagall paru surprise du changement, esquissant sans le vouloir un léger mouvement de recul. _Ca fait bizarre, hein ?_ Elle retrouva vite son flegme et se mit à l'examiner minutieusement. Mais son expression s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde, comme l'espoir de la gryffondor de voir ce cauchemar se terminer rapidement. Son esprit commença à vagabonder vers un avenir sinistre, avec Malfoy éternellement collé à ses basques.

\- On va essayer quelque chose. Miss Granger, déboutonnez légèrement votre chemise, s'il vous plaît.

Perdue dans ses pensées - elle se demandait s'il la suivrait chez elle pendant les vacances et comment elle expliquerait sa présence à sa famille -, Hermione s'exécuta machinalement.

Immédiatement, le regard de Malfoy fut attiré par la chemise entrouverte et il se dirigea gracieusement vers elle. Hermione le regardait approcher. _Non…_ _Il ne va pas faire ça…_ Il inclina la tête en souriant doucement. _Mais non._ Il était en face d'elle. C'état la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches physiquement, excepté la fois où elle l'avait giflé en troisième année. Là, elle n'avait pas envie de le frapper, mais plutôt de partir à toutes jambes.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, Miss, dit-il en tendant la main vers son col.

Elle sentit son visage devenir brûlant. _Il est trop prèèèèès…_

 _-_ Arrêtez Monsieur Malfoy.

Pas de résultat, malgré le ton sec du professeur. Hermione, elle, était toujours tétanisée.

\- Si vous continuez, je vous renvoie de l'école !

Malfoy n'avait même pas tressailli et s'attaquait au deuxième bouton.

\- Demandez-lui d'arrêter, Miss Granger.

\- Malfoy, s'il te plaît ?

Elle bredouilla. Il suspendit son mouvement et la regarda d'un air d'attente.

\- Je vais le faire, merci.

Il s'inclina et recula. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir davantage en se tournant pour fermer le dernier boutons et rajuster son col. Elle entendit le professeur Mac Gonagall soupirer.

\- Il n'obéit qu'à vous. Je pense même que vous pouvez lui demander ce que vous voulez, il le fera.

 _Oui… Le vrai Malfoy ne m'aurait pas touchée même si sa vie en dépendait._

\- Cela ressemble à un sort d'asservissement. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu comme cela…Il se comporte comme un majordome, c'est étrange. Et les contre-sorts usuels ne fonctionnent pas.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête, encore rouge de gê , lui, se tenait debout près d'elle, impassible. Elle se dit que le vrai Malfoy, s'il était encore conscient quelque part, devait être en train de hurler en se griffant le visage. _Il me fait presque de la peine. PRESQUE._

\- Bon. Je vais le garder pour le moment et le tester. Peut-être que d'autres sorts feront effets. Je devrais cependant informer le professeur Rogue de ce qui se passe si je n'arrive pas à le faire redevenir lui-même d'ici ce soir. Et nous devrons prendre des mesures.

La façon dont elle avait dit ces derniers mots faisait penser à une forme de torture particulièrement élaborée. Hermione frissonna à la perspective de ce que cela entraînerait. Après un dernier regard scrutateur, Mac Gonagall retourna à Malfoy et le considéra pensivement.

Le serpentard gardait les yeux fixé sur la gryffondor, comme si le professeur n'existait pas.

Son regard était… Surprenant. Attentif et respectueux. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être clairs. Surement parce qu'ils étaient plein de mépris habituellement. Mais là, elle pouvait détailler les paillettes argentées autour de ces iris. Ils étaient gris, comme un orage reflété sur un lac gelé. Magnifiques. _Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser ?_ Elle secoua la tête en détournant le regard. _Ce n'est pas le moment de réaliser qu'il a de beaux yeux !_ La voix de Mac Gonagall la fit tressaillir.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Granger. Seule.

Elle attrapa son sac sans le regarder. Elle était encore un peu honteuse et plutôt soulagée de pouvoir s'en aller. La situation avait un impact néfaste sur son équilibre mental.

-Non!

Hermione sursauta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna. Malfoy avait contourné la directrice et était déjà près d'elle. Il prit son sac fermement.

\- Je reste avec Miss Granger.

Sa voix était résolue et il affronta la directrice du regard sans aucune peur. Ce qui était à l'opposé du comportement du Malfoy original. Hermione le regardait, choquée par cette différence.

\- Revenez ici monsieur Malfoy. Nous devons trouver une solution à votre état, et miss Granger va retourner en cours, répondit Mac Gonagall d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Je suis parfaitement bien et je ne peux pas quitter Miss Granger.

Le professeur se pinça l'arrête du nez, légèrement agacée.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Euh, oui… Tu dois rester, Malfoy.

Il la regarda avec tellement de peine dans le regard que sa gorge se noua. Elle ne lui avais jamais vu ce genre d'expression, et se sentit immédiatement coupable.

\- Je dois vous servir et vous protéger, Miss.

Malgré elle, son cœur battit plus vite. Il avait l'air parfaitement sincère. Et vulnérable.

\- Il faut que tu restes avec le professeur…

\- Non, asséna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Mais têtu. Comme l'ancien lui. L'agacement commença à la gagner. Ca, au moins, ça ne changeait pas.

\- Tu reste ici, Malfoy.

\- Je dois être avec vous.

Le ton monta.

\- C'est un ordre !

\- Je ne peux pas obéir à celui-ci. C'est mon devoir.

\- Malfoy, TU…

\- Ca suffit !

La voix du professeur claqua dans le bureau. Hermione l'avait complètement oubliée.

\- C'est inutile apparemment, il ne peut pas vous quitter. Et à part l'attacher de force, je ne vois pas comment le retenir car lui jeter un autre sort serait risqué.

Elle soupira et la main d'Hermione se crispa sur la poignée de la porte. Elle était prise d'une irrésistible envie de fuir. Après tout, c'était la faute de Malfoy. Pourquoi ça tournait comme ça ? Elle n'avait qu'à partir, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle fit un pas vers la sortie, en se disant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu et que Mac Gonagall saurait quoi faire.

Derrière elle, Malfoy émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Elle tressaillit mais en fit un deuxième. Il hoqueta. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner. _Fichu cœur d'artichaut !_

Il avait la main serrée convulsivement sur son cœur et la regardait comme si elle allait disparaître. La détermination d'Hermione faiblit. Même lui, même s'il était un petit emmerdeur prétentieux, elle ne pouvait le laisser alors qu'il avait l'air de souffrir. C'est en sachant qu'elle allait le regretter qu'elle recula et ferma la porte, résignée.

La directrice des Gryffondor n'était pas intervenue et fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant. Dès qu'Hermione s'était rapprochée, il avait repris des couleurs. Quand elle arriva près de lui, il lui décocha un sourire reconnaissant tellement radieux que le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle faillit se retourner pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle.

\- Bon, étant donné la situation, je vais devoir parler au professeur Flitwick. Vous allez rester ici pour l'instant, je fermerai la porte à clef pour que personne ne voie monsieur Malfoy ainsi.

Elle remarqua l'expression terrifiée d'Hermione et ajouta d'un ton un peu plus doux.

\- Je reviendrais vite avec une solution.

Elle coiffa son chapeau de sorcière et allait sortir quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione, le regard sérieux.

\- Faites _très_ attention, Miss Granger

Puis, avant que le jeune gryffondor puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle disparu aussi vite que si elle avait transplané. Hermione pensa fugitivement que Mac Gonagall devait être bien embêtée par la situation elle aussi. Elle entendit la porte se verrouiller et ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir. _Et voilà…_

Malfoy n'était pas dangereux à présent, mais être coincée avec lui pendant un temps indéterminé n'avait rien d'agréable. L'avertissement de sa directrice résonnait encore dans sa tête, sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle se retourna à contre-cœur vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et avait l'air toujours aussi radieux. Elle lui rendit nerveusement son sourire sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. _Merlin, ses parents me tueraient s'ils le voyaient dans cet état…_

\- Souhaiteriez-vous vous assoir, Miss ? demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix soucieuse. Veuillez m'excusez de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Vous devez être fatiguée.

 _Et ils me feraient beaucoup souffrir d'abord._

\- Oui, merci, lui répondit-elle, la gorge soudain nouée.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un fauteuil molletonné vert émeraude. Hermione retient un sourire, pensant que malgré le sort ses goûts de serpentard étaient tenaces. On aurait sûrement pu trouver ce fauteuil dans le manoir Malfoy. Il l'invita d'un geste y prendre place pour ensuite rester debout près d'elle une fois qu'elle fût assise.

Et là, silence.

Hermione était quelqu'un de posé, qui n'aimait pas spécialement l'agitation et qui préférait le calme propices aux études. Mais là, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour se retrouver dans la salle commune des gryffondor après une victoire au quidditch ! Déjà qu'avoir Malfoy à son service était incroyablement bizarre et stressant, se retrouver avec lui dans un bureau fermé à clef relevait du cauchemar. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise et ne savait absolument plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle pensa brièvement attendre tranquillement dans son fauteuil que Mac Gonagall revienne, mais au bout de quelques minutes le silence était devenu insupportable.

\- Euh… Malfoy ?

Il s'était mis devant elle quand elle l'avait appelé, un air d'attente sur la figure.

\- Oui, Miss ?

Ah, ce ton déférent ! Elle regrettait presque le « Ta gueule, Granger ».

 _-_ Comment tu te sens ?

Il lui sourit. Un sourire éblouissant. _Argh_ !

\- Mais très bien, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de moi.

Elle décida d'ignorer fermement _et_ ces remarques bizarrement gentilles _et_ la chaleur dans sa poitrine quand il la regardait avec douceur.

\- Tu ne te sens pas mal à l'aise d'être avec moi ? _Comme tu devrait l'être si tu étais toi-même ? Même si ce n'est pas mal à l'aise que tu serais, mais littéralement fou de rage…_

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça lentement. Surprise, Hermione allait essayer de se rattraper - _Je viens de le blesser ?-_ quand il tomba à genoux devant elle. Il lui saisit la main et pour une fois ce fut elle qui esquissa un mouvement de recul en essayant de disparaître dans son fauteuil. Mais il tenait fermement son poignet, et enferma sa main entre les siennes.

\- Miss Granger. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait qui vous aurez déplu, mais je vous prie humblement de me pardonner.

Hermione ne put qu'articuler un « Hein ? » abasourdi.

\- Je vous assure que je ne vis que pour vous servir.

Elle essaya de le détromper mais il la coupa doucement.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, alors ne me congédiez pas, je vous en supplie.

Il serra plus fort sa main, comme désespéré, et la regardait avec les yeux brillant.

Elle était déstabilisée et … troublée.

Par sa proximité, par son contact. Ce Malfoy-là était tellement différent. Passé la première panique face à l'étrangeté de son comportement, cela serait tellement facile de se laisser entrainer dans cette relation maître-serviteur. Tellement agréable. Il était gentil et attentif à ces moindres désirs. Loyal, serviable, dévoué. Et complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille ou qu'elle le congédie. Elle était traitée comme une reine qu'il adorait, et ce serait mentir si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas tentée d'en profiter. Surtout qu'en plus d'être adorable, il fallait bien avouer qu'il était très beau. Son visage n'était ni hautain, ni déformé par la colère mais doux et souriant. Il avait les traits fins mais très masculins. _C'est la première fois que je le regarde vraiment._ Ses yeux étaient lumineux. Ses mains chaudes. Son odeur tellement entêtante, et…

 _Faites très attention._

Hermione rougit violement. Elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir failli céder et profiter de Malfoy, mais surtout honte d'elle-même. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il est un peu gentil, et hop je suis troublée comme une de ses groupies ? Reprends-toi ma fille ! Reprends-toi ! S'il savait… Non, je ne dois pas oublier qu'il n'est pas lui-même, et que ça ne va pas durer. Ce n'est pas vraiment Malfoy._ Elle eu un pincement au cœur, qu'elle ignora et elle se força à respirer profondément pour se détendre. Elle se redressa et lui retira sa main doucement, en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

\- Relèves-toi, Malfoy.

Il fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Elle fit apparaître un autre fauteuil et l'invita doucement - mais fermement - à s'assoir pour éviter toute protestation outrée.

\- Ecoute… La situation n'est pas normale. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation habituellement. _Et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire_ , finit-elle pour elle-même un peu amèrement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Miss. Vous n'allez pas me congédier ?

Sa voix anxieuse l'émut un peu, mais elle s'efforça de verrouiller au fond d'elle-même toutes les émotions dérangeantes qu'il lui faisait ressentir. _On reste neutre. On respire, et on ne fait rien que l'on pourrait regretter demain. Du caaalme…_

 _-_ Non, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. On va attendre le professeur Mac Gonagall ici, tranquillement, et quand elle reviendra tout sera réglé. D'accord ?

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

Bon, elle pouvait au moins profiter du fait qu'il lui obéisse pour le faire rester sagement dans son fauteuil.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Le silence retomba. Elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer, tant la minute suivante que plus tard si sa directrice ne trouvait pas de solution. Elle refusait de revenir sur son moment d'égarement où elle avait trouvé Malfoy séduisant - une folie passagère - et préférait éviter de discuter avec lui, si cela devait tourner en mélodrame comme sa dernière tentative.

Du coup, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle eu envie d'une tasse de thé, à la fois pour se détendre et pour faire quelque chose. Et puis, ce n'était pas risqué, ça ?

\- Malfoy, tu…

Elle croisa son regard et rougit. _Idiote_ _!_ Elle toussota pour dissimuler son trouble.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais un peu de thé ?

Il sourit et Hermione crispa légèrement les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- Laissez-moi m'en charger, Miss.

Elle allait refuser, puis renonça. Juste une petite fois, la dernière promis, elle pouvait le laisser s'occuper d'elle. Elle en mourrait d'envie en plus. Elle acquiesça, en essayant de ne pas trop se sentir coupable. D'un geste de baguette - qu'elle trouva gracieux et se maudit la seconde d'après - il fit apparaître ne petite table basse, de forme arrondie surmontée d'un plateau garni d'un nécessaire à thé. Il lui servit une tasse, en rajoutant un sucre et un peu de lait. Exactement comme elle l'aimait. Le sort, surement. Elle ne chercha même pas à s'attarder sur le plaisir incongru qu'il lui faisait en connaissant ses goûts.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec reconnaissance et pris une gorgée.

Il s'inclina.

\- Et toi ?

\- Non, pas en service, Miss. Ce n'est pas convenable.

\- On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici, Malfoy. Donc je ne sais pas quand ton « service » va se terminer, dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- C'est sans importance, Miss.

 _Toujours aussi obtus, hein ?_

\- C'est important pour moi. Je ne vais pas savourer mon thé alors que tu es debout à me regarder. Assis-toi et prends-une une aussi.

\- Miss…

\- Allez… insista Hermione. Elle voulait éviter de lui donner un ordre. Tu l'aimes comment ?

Il finit par s'assoir. Il allait se servir mais elle repoussa gentiment sa main et prit d'autorité la théière. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose pour lui. Après un petit silence gêné, il finit par comprendre ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Sans sucre et sans lait. Merci.

Elle le servit, puis reprit sa tasse et se cala dans son fauteuil. Lui était très droit dans le sien et buvait sans bruit. La lumière de fin d'après-midi jouait dans ses cheveux, dansait autour d'eux. Les bruits de l'école leurs parvenaient de très loin. C'était étrange de prendre le thé avec lui, mais l'atmosphère était vraiment agréable et elle apprécia le moment sans se poser de question. Le temps passa sans qu'ils échangent un mot.

 _Ce serait bien qu'on reste comme ça… C'est tellement plus simple. Je n'ai pas à être sur mes gardes, je ne redoute pas la prochaine pique ou la prochaine insulte qu'il va me balancer à la figure. Je ne me sens pas ridicule à chaque geste, parce qu'il ne me juge pas. On pourrait même être amis. S'il restait comme ça. Il est gentil et prévenant. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le sort ? Peut-être qu'il l'est avec ceux qu'il aime… J'aimerais bien le savoir._ Elle ferma à demi les yeux et le regarda par-dessus sa tasse. _Est-ce qu'il est conscient, quelque part ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui ? Franchement, je ne le connais pas si bien même si ça fait cinq ans. En fait, je ne le connais presque pas. Son caractère, oui, mais le reste ?_

Elle eu envie de savoir. Elle voulait savoir comment étaient ses parents, ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis, comment était sa chambre au manoir, ce qu'il aimait lire le soir et quelle musique le faisait danser. Quels étaient ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfances, sa fête préférée, la matière qu'il aimait le plus, ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Elle voulait tout savoir. Brusquement. Elle se disait que c'était pour passer le temps, mais au fond… Elle voulait juste apprendre à le connaître. C'était une occasion qui ne se reproduirait peut-être pas. Et qui sait ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il aimait lire quand elle entendit le bruit du verrou que l'on ouvre magiquement. Elle se retourna vers la porte, alors qu'il s'était déjà levé et placé devant elle en garde, sa baguette à la main. Mais c'était Mac Gonagall qui revenait. Elle ne souriait pas, mais son regard était tranquille, et Hermione sut qu'elle avait trouvé une solution.

La déception qui l'envahit la surprit elle-même, et elle dû faire un effort pour qu'elle n'apparaisse pas sur son visage. _Déjà ?_ Pour ce donner un peu de temps, elle tourna la tête et fit disparaître les deux fauteuils et le thé. Malfoy était près d'elle, et elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait intensément. Comme s'il savait. Son cœur se serra, mais elle lui sourit.

Mac Gonagall les appela devant elle, et le reste se passa très vite. Elle leur expliqua la nature du sort et comment s'en défaire, mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle leur demanda ensuite de se placer face à face en se tenant les mains, et de se regarder dans les yeux. _Son regard chaleureux va s'éteindre._ Le professeur entama la formule, et Hermione entendit vaguement que c'était un sort pour défaire des liens et annuler un asservissement. _Bientôt, tu préférerais t'arracher les cheveux que me toucher._ Elle le regardait, cherchait à graver son visage et la douceur qu'il dégageait dans sa tête. Une petite consolation. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, mais elle se reprit et sourit encore. La voix de Mac Gonagall était lointaine, mais elle sentait que le sort allait agir. Elle lui serra les mains, une dernière fois.

La formule terminée, il s'effondra en avant. Elle le rattrapa comme elle pu, et se rendit compte que qu'il avait de nouveau son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle le coucha sur le tapis, inquiète à l'idée qu'il reprenne conscience dans ses bras. Elle se releva ensuite, en s'interdisant de regretter, ou une autre stupidité dans le même genre. _C'est fini._

\- Il ne reprendra pas conscience immédiatement Miss Granger, car s'est lui que le sort à affecté le plus. Je pense qu'il ne se souviendra de rien. J'imagine que vous serez contente d'apprendre que je n'ai pas eu à prévenir le professeur Rogue. J'estime que vous avez été assez puni, tant vous que Mr Malfoy, pas la mésaventure de cet après-midi. N'en parlez à personne, et il ne se sera rien passé. Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

La mansuétude de Mac Gonagall était autant surprenante que bienvenue. Hermione aussi ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite, et souhaitait maintenant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Malfoy. Surtout avant qu'il ne redevienne lui-même. Elle remercia chaleureusement la directrice de sa maison - qui leur enleva quand même dix points pour s'être battus - puis ramassa ses affaires et sortit rapidement sans regarder Malfoy toujours allongé sur le tapis. La lumière du couloir l'éblouit, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé tout l'après-midi dans bureau de Mac Gonagall.

Elle soupira. Puis pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle avait envie de voir les garçons. De retrouver leurs rires et leurs disputes. Elle avait un peu froid, d'un coup, et se pressa pour les rejoindre. Quand elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle fut à peine polie et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture dès qu'elle fut ouverte. Elle les chercha ensuite avidement des yeux, et se détendit quand elle les aperçut, penchés sur une partie d'échecs, leurs devoirs bien évidement à peine entamés près d'eux.

Elle sourit en ignorant le pincement au cœur qui lui mordit la poitrine.

\- Hermione !

Fin de l'entracte. Elle les rejoignit en prenant un air faussement réprobateur, alors qu'Harry lui faisait une grimace gênée. Elle s'assit près d'eux, enveloppée par la chaleur du feu et par leurs voix. Ron essayait de trouve une excuse pour n'avoir rien fait de l'après-midi. Retour à la normale.

 _Quel dommage._

 _._

 _._

 _._

FIN.


End file.
